


"Like A Diamond In The Sky"

by KuroBakura



Series: Xiumin-Lucy Series [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Chubby Female Character, Cute Kim Minseok | Xiumin, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Out of Character, Rich Kim Minseok/Xiumin, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Minseok is going on his first date in quite a few years with a girl he has been talking to named Lucy, who he is quite fond of. And all he wants is for this date to go smoothly.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Xiumin-Lucy Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086944
Kudos: 3





	1. So Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok picks up Lucy and takes her out to the movies for the first half of their first and official date.

Minseok was on his way to pick up his date. His heart was beating inside of his chest. It has been several years since he has been on a date. There was a girl that he has been spending time with for a while now named Lucy. Minseok developed a crush on her only after knowing her for a few months. Not only is she a bit younger as well as shorter than him as well, Lucy is also a bit on the thick/chubby side (which is one of things that physically attracted him to her as well as basically everything about her, too). Minseok  _ really _ likes her.

He truly wants this date to go well. And he hopes it does. As Minseok pulled up into her driveway of her apartment complex, his heart felt it was going a little bit faster now. After he turned off his car, he laid back in the driver’s seat for a moment and took a deep breath.

“Please do not let this date be a disaster.” Minseok pleaded with himself. Minseok sat back up several seconds later and unbuckled his seatbelt before getting out of his car. As he walked up to her door, he noticed a couple of neighbors around her apartment were looking out of their windows at him but also ignored them at the same time. Minseok was not there for them. He was there for Lucy. Minseok gave her front door a couple of knocks before just standing there. 

A few seconds later, he heard footsteps coming towards the other side of the door. When the door opened, Minseok’s heart felt like it was going to burst outside of his chest. It was Lucy and she looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a pastel pink dress with tiny, white polka dots all over it with short sleeves. Her stockings were whit to match the polka dots and her flats were pastel pink to match the main color of the dress. Lucy’s medium-long hair was loosely curled towards the ends. She was also not wearing too much makeup, too.

Minseok was not able to speak a word to her. He was just mesmerized by her. 

“Hi, Minseok. I love your glasses!” Lucy suddenly spoke to him in her soft and cute voice. Minseok snapped out of it and gave her one of his adorable gummy smiles before saying a word to her.

“Hi, Lucy! Thank you. You look so beautiful!” Minseok said back to her, though, he always thinks she looks beautiful, no matter what she is wearing. Lucy blushed across her cheeks.   
  
“T-thank you!” Lucy exclaimed to him.   
  
“You are welcome.” Minseok told her then looked at his watch for a few seconds then looked back up at her.

“Are you ready to head to the movies?” MInseok asked her. Lucy nodded.

“Yes, I am.” Lucy replied. Minseok walked over to the side as Lucy stepped out of the apartment and then locked to the door before the two of them headed to his car together. Still, neighbors were looking at them. Again, Minseok did not pay attention to any of them. Neither did Lucy. It made her feel a little nervous but she was not going to let them get to her. Minseok walked over and opened the passagner’s side door for her. Lucy looked at him. Also, she slightly felt bad about him opening the door for her for some reason.

“I do not mind.” Minseok said to her. Lucy nodded and then got into the car. When she was in the car, Minseok closed it and walked over to the driver’s and got into it. When he shut his door, he put on his seatbelt before turning the car back on. Lucy was looking at the window for a few before Minseok started to pull out of the driveway. As they were on the way to the theater, Lucy looked at him while Minseok was driving.

“You know...I honestly thought that this date was not going to happen but I am glad it did.” Lucy suddenly piped up.   
  
“Oh? Why did you think it was not going to happen?” Minseok asked her. Lucy gulped.   
  
“Well, I thought I was going to chicken out or you decide that you should not take someone like me out on a date.” Lucy replied and explained to him.

“What made you think that I would not take you out on a date?” Minseok asked another question.

“Because...I do not exactly look like a supermodel.” Lucy answered. 

“And I am not asking you to be one. You are like a diamond in the sky. All I want is for you to be yourself. Because...that is the way I like you. I like you the way you are, Lucy. Inside and out. And nothing about you should change.” Minseok told her. This made Lucy blush more as well as put a smile on her face.   
  
“I..I like you the way you are, too, Minseok. Inside and out as well.” Lucy spoke. Minseok smiled, too.

“Honestly, I do not think that I am great looking either.” Minseok said to her. Lucy was surprised by that.   
  
“I think you are incredibly gorgeous! You have unique features and I think that is what makes you that way, at least, for me, it makes me feel that way about you.” Lucy said back to him. That made Minseok feel better as well.   
  
“It is just the last time I went out on a date...I had a girl tell me that we were not compatible because I had a weird face.” Minseok told her. 

“Really?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah. That’s why I haven’t dated for quite a long time until I met you. Because, sometimes, I still remember that and it makes me feel uneasy.” Minseok replied.    
  
“Well, I am glad you are not with her because it seems that she does not deserve you. And you deserve better than someone like that! Plus, I have people tell me the same thing about myself so I understand how you feel. Friends and people who I asked out but would not go out with me because of my weight.” Lucy said. 

“Well, those people did not deserve you either. Plus, being thick and chubby does not make you less beautiful. To me, you are truly beautiful all over. From head to toe. Never feel like you are not beautiful because you  _ are _ .” Minseok said back to her. Lucy felt so grateful and happy to have someone like Minseok in her life. And to be going on this date with him.

“Thank you.” Lucy told him.

“You’re welcome!” MInseok happily exclaimed. Lucy felt so much better about this date and so did Minseok. 

“By the way, did you buy the tickets already or do we have to get them when we get there?” Lucy asked him.

“I already got them! Just need to pick them up but I do not have to buy them.” Minseok replied. Lucy nodded. Lucy could not stop looking at Minseok. For her, he was the most gorgeous man on the planet. She gulped.

“I really,  _ really _ like him.” Lucy thought to himself. Minseok felt the same about her. As they finally arrived at the theater, Minseok shut off the car then got out. He walked over to her side and opened the door for her again. When she got out of the car, Minseok wanted to hold her hand so badly. But...he felt like that would make Lucy uncomfortable so he decided to hold his urge back for now. When Lucy was out of the car, she looked at Minseok with a smile on her face. Minseok looked at her, too.

“I am ready to head on in if you are.” Lucy said to him. Minseok nodded. The two of them headed to the theater together. When they were inside of the theater, Minseok went over to a ticket kiosk. Lucy followed him. As Minseok was getting the tickets, Lucy looked around the theater room. She was not used to this. She was worried about people making fun of Minseok for being on a date with a chubby person.

Minseok finished getting the tickets and then looked at her.

“Are you alright?” Minseok asked her. Lucy looked at him.   
  
“Ye-yes. I am just looking at the posters and such.” Lucy replied. Minseok could sense that she was nervous.   
  
“If you feel like you are getting too nervous or anxious, just let me know. I want you to have fun and be comfortable. I am here for you as well. Do not worry.” Minseok whispered to her. Lucy smiled and nodded in response. Minseok not only likes her but also truly cares about her, too. And when he is around her, she never judges him nor makes him feel weird. Minseok is very comfortable around her. And so is Lucy when it comes to him, too. It was that this was a romantic date and not just a friendly get-together.

Lucy understood. Honestly, Lucy really did not care what other people thought about her...most of the time. Sometimes, she did have doubts about herself but Minseok is always right there to cheer her up. After getting to the auditorium with Minseok and finding seats in the bat of the auditorium, Lucy noticed three women coming into the same room as they were and sat in the back with them but not right near them. And Lucy knew these women, too.

“Oh no.” Lucy whispered to herself. Minseok looked at her as he heard her say that.

“What’s wrong?” Minseok whispered back to her. Lucy looked at him. Lucy looked at him. This time, she was going to reply to him in Korean, so the women did not understand what she was saying to him.   
  
“Those three women. I went to high school with them and they bullied me from middle school all the way through high school. They made high school a living hell for me.” Lucy answered and explained to him. Minseok understood how that felt.   
  
“I am so sorry that they did that to you. But do not let them get to you. People like that are not worth the stress.” MInseok said to her. Lucy agreed with him on that. Plus, he was also right. People who have hurt you should never be given any time or energy. She was here for and with Minseok, not for the three women/ex-schoolmates. When the movie started, Minseok and Lucy got comfortable in their seats as they watched the movie.

Through the movie, Minseok and Lucy kept taking glances at each other without them seeing each other do so. She also could hear the women talking about her and her weight. As well as why a guy would be on a date with her. It felt like high school all over again fori Lucy. But like Minseok spoke to her earlier before the movie, she should not waste time on them. So, she did not. All of a sudden, Lucy laid her head on Minseok’s shoulder.

Minseok blushed and smiled then laid his head on top of hers. He decided to go for it and hold one of her hands in his. Minseok was a bit surprised when she held his hand back in hers. They stayed like that for the rest of the time they watched the movie together until it was over. Laughing and just having such a great time with one another. When the lights came on in the auditorium, everyone started to get up from their seats. Minseok and Lucy sat up in their seats then got up from them. Before leaving the room, the two of them cleaned up their spot as much as they could then headed out.

Both of them made stops to the restroom before leaving the theater and heading to Minseok’s car. When they were back in the car, Minseok looked at her.

“How are you feeling?” Minseok suddenly asked her. Lucy looked at him and smiled.   
  
“Honestly...I am feeling pretty happy. I really enjoyed the movie. But most of all...I am enjoying being with  _ you _ .” Lucy replied and told him. Minseok smiled back.   
  
“I am also enjoying being with you, too.” Minseok said back. Lucy nodded. 

“By the way, did you decide on what you want to eat?” Minseok asked her.   
  
“I know this is going to sound weird but I really want burgers and fries.” Lucy answered. 

“Honestly, that sounds good right now. Same here.” Minseok said to her. And he knew just the place to take her for this, too. The two of them buckled up and headed out of the parking lot of the theater. So far, the date was going really well but...can this feeling last through the rest of the date?


	2. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then two lovebirds spend the rest of their date having fun and Minseok confesses how he truly feels about Lucy.

Lucy and Minseok decided to listen to the radio on the way to the burger joint. The two of them were jamming and having fun. Singing together as well. Even when a Kpop song that played. With Lucy being fluent in Korean, she was able to fully understand and sing the lyrics of the song with her date. It was not about the big things that were making this fun for them. It was the little things like this that made their hearts melt for each other.

Arriving at the burger joint, they stayed in the car, in the parking lot until the song that was playing at the moment was over before MInseok turned off the car and the two of them got out of it. Lucy suddenly held one of Minseok’s hands in hers. Minseok noticed and looked at Lucy. Lucy looked back at him.   
  
“I hope you do not mind.” Lucy told him. Minseok held her hand tighter in his then smiled at her.

“I do not mind it at all.” Minseok responded back. Lucy nodded and the two of them headed to the front door of the burger joint. The two of them let go of each others’ hands before going into the burger joint together. They were greeted by a waitress who showed them to a table in the restaurant. The two of them sat down at the table. She walked away as the two of them looked at their menus. 

“Order anything you want from the menu.” Minseok said to her. Lucy looked at him while he was reading the menu.   
  
“Are you sure?” Lucy asked him. 

“Yep! Order any kind of burger you want!” Minseok replied to her. Lucy looked at her menu once again. A few minutes later, the waitress came back to the table with their drinks to see if they were ready to take their orders. When the waitress asked if they were ready, Lucy looked at Minseok.

“Do you want me to go first? I can if you want.” Lucy asked him. Minseok looked at her.   
  
“It is up to you.” Minseok replied to her. Lucy decided to go first then. Lucy ordered a triple cheeseburger with a lot of toppings on it and a large order of fries. For Minseok, that sounded appetizing to him as well. He looked at the waitress.   
  
“I will actually have the exact same thing she is having.” Minseok spoke to the waitress. The waitress nodded then wrote down their orders before walking to the kitchen. Lucy and Minseok made eye contact and smiled at each other. Minseok placed one of his hands on top of one of Lucy’s hands that were on the table.

“I...I am glad that we are on this date.” Minseok spoke up. Lucy’s heart was beating so fast inside of her chest.

“Me too.” Lucy said back to him. Minseok felt like he was on cloud 9 right now and he never wanted to come down from it.  _ Both _ of them actually. Minseok could not get enough of Lucy not ever will either.

“I..I..I love you.” Minseok suddenly piped up to her. Lucy blushed but still had a huge smile on her face.

“I love you, too, Minseok.” Lucy said back. Minseok’s eyes widened.

“You d-do?” Minseok asked her. Lucy nodded.

“Yes. Very much, I do. I never really felt like this about anyone...until I met you. I mean, I have asked guys out in the past but they never made me truly feel the way that I do about you. Honestly. You make me so happy and my heart flutters like crazy when I am with you!” Lucy replied and explained to him. The smile on  Minseok’s face became a bit bigger than it just was.

“I feel the same way about you. No girl really has ever made me feel like this either. I mean, just as you mentioned earlier, not many girls wanted to date me but I really was not into dating until I graduated from school.” Minseok told her.

“Those girls must have been nuts to not want to be with an amazing person like you.” Lucy told him. Minseok chuckled.

“I think the same about the guys that said no when you asked them out. I think they do not know what they are missing. You are also amazing. And I am glad that you are mine...if you want me to be yours.” Minseok said back to her as well. Lucy nodded.

“I want you to be with me and I want to be with you, too, Minseok. Very much.” Lucy responded back to him. Minseok could not believe it. Lucy wanted him to be her boyfriend. This was like a dream come true for both Minseok and Lucy. It was official, too. They were now boyfriend and girlfriend to one another. MInseok lifted up Lucy’s hand towards his face and gave the back of it a kiss. Lucy started to feel warm but happy at the same time.

A few minutes later, the waitress returned with the meals that they ordered. She placed them onto the table in front of them before having to head off to go serve another customer once again. The two of them began to dig into their meals at the same time. The two of them had a conversation as they ate their meals, too. Lucy made Minseok by flinging a small french fry and him that hit him lightly in the face and MInseok also made Lucy laugh as well but sticking two of them in his mouth and placed them like walrus tusks. 

In a way, having a sense of humor was such a huge turn on for both of them. Among other things, too. Tonight definitely made Minseok’s nervousness about him wanting it to go well subsided. So did Lucy’s feelings as well. When the two of them finished their meals, they also ordered milkshakes as well. Lucy was not sure if she should order one but Minseok told her to go for it. He never judged her for eating a lot or her weight. Not even once since they have met. Ans Minseok does not plan on doing that either. He loves her curves and tummy the way it is. 

Minseok would  _ never _ want her to feel about herself either because she should not have to feel that way anyway. Same with Lucy when it comes to Minseok.    
  
“I am so glad to have Lucy in my life.” Minseok thought to himself as they had their milkshakes.

“I am so happy to have MInseok in my life.” Lucy as lso thought to herself as she had her milkshake, too. Minseok stopped drinking his milkshake for a second.    
  
“You’re so cute.” MInseok suddenly spoke up. Lucy looked at him as she stopped drinking her milkshake as well.

“You really think that?” Lucy asked him. Minseok nodded.

“All the time.” Minseok replied back. Lucy smiled.

“I think that about you all the time, too. You are so cute as well.” Lucy said to him. Minseok did a cute chuckle. Then the two of them finished their milkshakes before Lucy headed to the restroom. As Minseok paid for the meal, he thought about what had happened on the date so far. Watching the movie cuddled up together, holding hands in the auditorium while throwing and feeding each other popcorn, too. And just having so much fun in general. 

Minseok hopes for many more dates like this with Lucy. For the rest of his life he hopes. Minseok just finished paying the bill for dinner as Lucy came out of the restroom and back to the table. They looked at each other.

“Are you ready to go?” Lucy asked Minseok. Minseok nodded.   
  
“If you are then I am ready to go.” Minseok replied to her.

“I am.” Lucy said to him. Minseok got up from the table as well and the two of them headed out of the burger joint and back to Minseok’s car. 

On the way to drop Lucy off at her apartment, both of them stayed silent for about a minute before either of them finally spoke to each other.

“So...would you like to go on a second date with me?” Minseok asked her. Lucy looked at him. She did not even hesitate for a second to answer that question at all.

“Yes! I would love that!” Lucy answered back to him with a smile on her face. Minseok smiled.

“Same here. How about next friday or...any night, to be honest.” Minseok said to her.   
  
“Well, how about you pick a day and you let me know.” Lucy suggested. Minseok liked the idea.

“I can do that but if you have a certain day you want, just tell me. I am literally free any day of the week, so do not worry about picking a day for the second date.” Minseok responded back to her. Lucy nodded.

“Okay.” Lucy said back to him. Regardless, both of them were very happy. Several minutes later, Minseok finally entered the apartment complex and parked in front of Lucy’s apartment. As much as they did not want it to be, the date was officially over. Minseok and Lucy looked at each other as Lucy unbluckled her seatbelt. 

“Well, I guess this is goodbye for now.” Lucy said to him. 

“Trust me, I will text later. I am not going to just goodnight once tonight.” Minseok said back to her. Lucy smiled. She did not mind that. Minseok was not a psychopath or anything like that. He was just that much of a caring person. Lucy did not mind it, though.

“Same here. I hope you do not get sick of me.” Lucy told him.

“Never! I love hearing and talking to you.” MInseok exclaimed to her.

“I love hearing you as well. It makes me happy.  _ You _ make me happy.” Lucy spoke. Minseok smiled.   
  
“You make me happy, too.” Minseok spoke back to her. Before Lucy could say another word, Minseok suddenly moved forward and placed his lips against Lucy’s. Lucy accepted the kiss. It tasted sweet. Minseok pulled away from her several seconds later to look at her again. 

“I..I..” Minseok was cut off by Lucy giving him a quick kiss on the lips as well for a few seconds. Lucy looked at him with a smile on her face.

“I love you, too.” Lucy said to him. Minseok smiled.

“Are you sure that you do not want me to walk you to the door?” Minseok asked her. Lucy shook her head.

“I appreciate it but I will be fine. Thank you, though.” Lucy replied back to him. Minseok nodded.   
  
“You are welcome.” Minseok said to him. Minseok was not going to just let her out of the car and drive off. He was going to make sure Lucy got into her apartment safe and sound. Lucy got out of the car after saying goodbye to Minseok and headed to the front door of her apartment. As soon as Lucy went inside her apartment, Minseok started the car up again and left the complex to head back to his home.

**####**   
  
  


Later that night, Lucy was in her room, getting ready for bed. As she finished brushing her hair while it was wet from the shower she just took, her cell phone beeped. She picked it up and looked at the screen. It was a text from Minseok. The text from MInseok read:  
  
**Minseok:** _I just wanted to let you know that I am heading to bed and that I love you so much! Goodnight, babe! I had so much fun on our date tonight!_

Lucy smiled as she texted him back.  
  
**Lucy:** _I love you, too! I had so much fun tonight as well! Goodnight, MinMin!_

Lucy put her phone back on the side table and got into her bed. Her heart felt so happy and excited right now. She was no longer single. Lucy now has the greatest and sweetest boyfriend in the world. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

**The End**


End file.
